


A Wriggling Day Caper

by violasarecool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meteorstuck, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: *waves magic hands* meteor party except this time john jade sollux and aradia are invited
Kudos: 3





	A Wriggling Day Caper

“Shh, he’s coming.”

“You’ve got glitter on your skirt,” John whispered, and Kanaya frantically brushed it off.

“What are you doing.”

Kanaya and John froze, avoiding each other’s gaze as Karkat approached.

“Hey Karkat,” John said, grinning a little too widely.

Karkat narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you so cheerful about?”

“Nothing! I mean, lots of things!” Karkat’s eyebrows were getting dangerous low on his forehead. “Can’t a guy just be cheerful for no reason?”

“Apparently…”

Kanaya coughed. “John is simply excited because… Rose found a new way to alchemize…” she looked around frantically, “the… white foam substance.”

Karkat wrinkled his nose. “Look, if you’re planning on pranking me, at least _try_ and be subtle about it. You two are the worst liars I’ve ever met, and considering our troupe of fucking monkeys once included Eridan and Tavros, that’s saying something.” Kanaya and John glanced at each other, and he sighed. “I’m going walk away now, and scrub this entire conversation from my suffering think pan.” Before they could say another word, he strode away, muttering something about foam.

John held up a hand. _Wait,_ he mouthed. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…_

“Yessss!” John raised a hand. “High five, it worked!” Kanaya gave his hand a doleful look, but smacked her palm against his. “Aww yeah.”

“Alright,” Kanaya said, swallowing a smirk as she pulled a large piece of paper out from the cupboard behind them. “Now help me with this banner.”

* * *

Rose held out a hand. “Knife.”

Dave rummaged through the box full of various kitchen tools they’d managed to scrounge up. “Hold on… yeah, got it.” He slid the knife across the table toward her, then turned his attention back to the tube of icing that was trying its best to leak all over the table. “Why isn’t Jade in charge of food shit, she’s way better at this.”

Rose sliced through several apple pieces with one flick of the blade. “If you would prefer to rewire the lighting yourself, by all means, you may tell Jade her skills are surpassed by your immeasurable experience in the matter.”

“Alright alright, don’t get all snooty on me, I’m just saying, this isn’t exactly my area of expertise.”

Rose glanced his way, eyebrows raised. “Why, were you considering creating a birthday rap?”

Dave stared down at his hands, covered in icing. “…No, but I am now.”

There was a scuffling at the door, then a series of knocks. _Ratta-tat-ratta-tat._ “Tz,” Dave said without looking up, and Rose set down her knife, and tiptoed to the door, opening it a crack.

“Phase three is on its way,” Terezi whispered, and Rose gave her a thumbs up.

“Tell her the clown gig is a no,” Dave hissed.

“I can hear you from here just fine,” Terezi replied. “I still think it would be hilarious.”

“It’s a shitty idea and you know it.”

“Whatever you sayyyyy, Mr. ‘let’s flood the basement with apple juice’.”

“As sick as that might be, it wasn’t actually a serious suggestion–”

“Yeah ok, whatever,” Terezi whispered, waving. “See you soon.”

* * *

“This is ridiculous.”

Jade glanced over at Sollux, hands full of wires, other parts hovering beside him for apparent reason other than to use his flashy glowy mind powers. _Boys._ “Shh, it’s for a good cause,” she said, screwing another lightbulb into the wall.

Sollux stood up and stepped back, staring at their handiwork so far. “This isn’t going to work, we don’t have enough to complete the circuit.”

Jade frowned, and looked around the room. “No, I think we have enough… oh, right.” She pointed at a box by the wall. “Terezi got her hands on some more while she was helping Aradia.”

Sollux trudged over to the box, and flipped the lid off, checking the bulbs. “I thought Aradia was supposed to be dealing with kk by now.”

“Yeah,” she said, stooping down to rummage through a pile of wiring. “I think she is, now.”

He gave her a look. “You _think_ she is.”

She shrugged. “If we’re on schedule.”

“I would like to take this moment to reiterate that _this is fucking ridiculous._ ”

Jade smiled. “It’ll be nice.”

Sollux grunted. “It’s going to be messy as all hell.”

“…Probably.”

* * *

By the time Terezi had gotten most of the parties to their assigned positions, team 4 (Karkat and escort) was approaching more quickly than planned.

“You told John and Kanaya where to go,” Dave repeated for the third time.

“Yes,” Aradia said. “You don’t have to worry, it’s going to work.”

“Ok, but John is the _worst_ at following directions, like the actual worst, you give that kid a colouring book and 6 crayons and he doesn’t just colour the water red and the people green, he colours so far outside the lines you swear he’s never been to preschool, and then makes a fucking origami bulldozer with the title page. At least when Kanaya cuts something into a million pieces you’re five hundred percent sure she meant to do it because she’s got that damn chainsaw running like it’s Christmas and there’s fifty Christmas trees all–”

“Dave.” Aradia handed him a pencil. “Go check things off the checklist.”

“Checklist. Right, ok.” As Dave wandered off muttering, Rose walked by carrying an armful of party hats.

“You got the hats!” Aradia grabbed one, and examined it gleefully.

Rose set them on a table. “It took six tries to successfully alchemize, but it was by far simpler than trying to alchemize icing.”

“Mm.” Aradia picked up a hat, and skipped over to Gamzee, where he stood cradling his sole responsability.

“I have a party hat for you!” she said, handing it to him.

“Oh, thanks Aradia,” he said, taking the hat and depositing it between his horns, not bothering with the elastic band. “This is gonna be one wicked party.”

“I hope so!” Aradia wandered back toward the balloons, when Terezi burst in.

“He’s coming!” she exclaimed, dashing inside.

“Now?” Dave asked, pad of paper in hand.

“Right now!” she hissed, and everyone moved at once, bringing with them party hats and balloons and streamers and all the most ridiculous party miscellany Dave had wheedled Rose into alchemizing. They huddled near the front of the room, and as John slipped into the room from a side door, and Rose flicked the lights off, they heard voices approaching.

“He didn’t seriously think that I was fucking going to fall for that.”

“He is fairly optimistic, I would not put it past him.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Could we stop for a moment? I believe I left my lipstick in here.” The door opened, slowly, and the light from Kanaya’s glowing skin spilled in through the crack. “After you.”

“Wait, why do I have to go in, can’t you just grab your lipstick and–”

The lights flashed on, and everyone scrambled out from their hiding places at once. "SURPRISE!“

"What the fuck–" Beside the door, a little belated, Gamzee pulled the string on the lone party popper they’d found, and Karkat jumped back; the confetti drifted slowly down onto his shoulders. "What the _hell,_ ” he exclaimed, arms raised protectively, “are you insane, I–” His gaze caught the table behind them, the teetering, multi-layered, slightly misshapen cake, the banner which read “happy wriggling day”, the coloured lightbulbs arranged to spell “Karkat”, the balloons floating over the floor. His mouth was slightly open, and he blinked, then turned around. “Did you _seriously_ do all this shit for my wriggling day?” he demanded.

“You’re welcome,” Dave said.

There was a pause.

Aradia glanced at Terezi, who rolled her eyes. “Ok, group hug time!” Aradia said, and grabbed Sollux and John as Terezi careened into Rose from the other side, forcing the group into a huddle.

Karkat sputtered. “Are you–”

“Shhh,” John said, pulling him over with one arm. “Happy birthday, or, uh, happy wriggling day, I guess.”

“…Thank you, _I guess_.”

“Hey, don’t hog the birthday troll,” Dave called. “Someone needs a wriggley-day nougie.”

Karkat narrowed his eyes at Dave. “Oh hell no.”

“ _Actually,_ ” Jade said, lips curled up slightly, “we kind of skipped the bit where we sing happy birth–er, wriggling day.” She frowned. “I completely forgot to ask, is that something trolls do?”

Kanaya shrugged. “I don’t think so, but you may feel free to show us what to do.”

“This will be interesting,” Rose said.

As Jade attempted to get the trolls to learn “Happy birthday” by call and response, Dave trying to shoehorn in words which even Karkat could tell were _definitely_ not part of the song (“What the everloving fuck is a monkey?”), Gamzee singing a few beats slower than everyone else, the whole thing a mess of shouting and offtone droning that didn’t really ressemble singing as much as a troupe of miscreant children, Karkat sat on the edge of a table, watching the out of tune chorus struggle through a children’s song.

“Not too bad, then,” Sollux said as he leaned against table, nibbling on a piece of stolen cake.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Sollux glanced over at Karkat in time to see a small smile. And–“Are you seriously crying.”

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
